


better than ever

by flitknave (orangepeel)



Series: flash titties! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breasts, Gen, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeel/pseuds/flitknave
Summary: suzy decides to get bigger breasts for herself, thank you very much.
Series: flash titties! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798597
Kudos: 9





	better than ever

Suzy held the bust-enhancing pills in her hand and took a deep breath in. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her two weeks ago, and the bottle had been an impulsive purchase from a week ago. 

"I use it!" said the buxom shop assistant who'd recommended it to her. "It works beautifully, as you can see!"

Susie bought two bottles, and now held two pills as recommended in her fist. She wasn't doing this for _him,_ right? If she would get hot, she'd get hot for _herself._ She swallowed the two pills with water and shut her eyes. 

Nothing happened at first. It then scared her that it would hurt. It looked gorgeous on the shop assistant in her tight blouse, and then there was a low rumbling in her chest. 

Susie looked down and gasped. Her humble B-cups were pushing forward in her shirt, swelling into two perfect globes. She had an intrusive thought that maybe they would look horribly fake when they were done, so she quickly pulled up her shirt. She'd opted not to wear a bra so she could at least breathe while the growing took place.

Her nipples were dark and swollen. Her breasts ballooned steadily, and there was a wetness growing between her legs. Suzy squeezed her thighs together as she fought to keep standing up, unable to look away from her expanding chest. Wanting to feel more, she pulled the hem of her shirt back over herself, and swelled with pride as it came down on two curvaceous melons. 

"C'mon girls, _yes,"_ she said on the verge of a moan, something she hadn't done in a long time. She tried remembering what the women in the breast expansion videos she'd bought had done to speed up their bust growth, and recalled a great deal of rubbing and massaging. 

"Grow, grow!" 

Susie rubbed the bottom of each tit in a circle, which gave her so much pleasure she was sure she'd faint. She kept rubbing as she went to grab a tape measure. Her breasts were past a good M-cup, and just kept on growing.

Her chest was so heavy. She was delighted, and the sight of her enormous cleavage made her lick her lips. Her breasts jiggled when she walked, and sent waves of euphoria through her whole body. She came as her nipples, still straining out her shirt, rubbed into the tape measure. 

"Ooh, better put this away now..." she said, looking down to find the drawer, but all she saw were her beach-ball sized tits. Her shirt was almost tearing at the seams, and the fabric was pulled so fucking tightly around her nipples, which were now bigger than her palms. Her shirt had lifted, and her vast underboobs were exposed and growing.

Susie wrapped the tape measure around her immense breasts once more and felt glee when they barely came around them. She still had practically two whole other bottles left, and just two had made her a goddess. Who needs boyfriends? 


End file.
